Hello
by Onryo
Summary: La reacción de Anakin a la muerte de Ahsoka. Songfic con la canción Hello de Evanescence. One-Shot.


Esta es la traducción del One-Shot **"Hello" de Fox Scarlen**, que pueden encontrar en la sección de escritos en inglés del fandom. De modo que todos los créditos de autoría van a la ya mencionada autora.

A mí me pareció una historia preciosa, y por eso le pedí permiso a la autora para traducirla. Expresa de una forma muy profunda la relación entre Anakin y Ahsoka, espero que a ustedes también les guste y disfruten al leerla.

* * *

Hello

_Playground school bell rings again_

_(El timbre del recreo suena otra vez)_

Sus ojos observaron desoladamente mientas pasaba por el templo Jedi. Hizo una pausa para mirar fijamente a los pequeños jugando, entrenando, aprendiendo para ser Jedis. Ella había sido también uno de ellos. También lo había sido él, por un corto tiempo.

_Rain clouds come to play again_

_(Las nubs de lluvia vienen para jugar otra vez)_

Levantó la vista hacia el cielo. Era claro, el Sol brillaba. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podía el Sol estar brillando aún? Debería estar lloviendo. Siempre debería estar lloviendo siempre. Parpadeó al tiempo que una gota de agua se deslizaba por su rostro, y examinó el cielo una vez más. Todavía estaba claro. ¿Entonces dónde…? Oh. Alzó la mano y limpió la lágrima de su rostro. Oh.

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_(¿No te ha dicho nadie que ella no está respirando?)_

Continuó caminando, a los cubículos donde los Jedis dormían. Y los padawans. Se detuvo en frente de una puerta específica. Abriéndola, dio un paso dentro, y permaneció allí. Asimilando las pertenencias que aún estaban esparcidas desordenadamente por el suelo. Dejó la mano presionando contra la puerta. ¿Lo sabía? ¿La habitación? ¿Qué su único ocupante nunca regresaría?

_Hello_

_(Hola)_

Su voz. Casi podia escucharla. Casi podia verla, con los ojos nublados, al anunciarle que se preparase para su nueva misión, a pesar de la temprana hora.

_I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to_

_(Soy tu mente dándote alguien con quien hablar)_

Su brillante risa. La chispa en sus ojos cuando se acercaba a él, lista para la próxima misión. Como podía sonreírle felizmente, o juguetonamente bromear con él, como la pequeña hermana que nunca tuvo.

_Hello_

_(Hola)_

Su saludo. La calidez y respeto en su voz al decir esa única palabra.

_If I smile and don't believe_

_(Si sonrío y no creo)_

No podia haber pasado. Todavía no podia creerlo. Tal vez no debía. Sí, eso es. Ella nunca había corrido para ayudar a las tropas. Nunca había empujado a Rex y Echo fuera del repentino disparo del cañón. Nunca recibió el golpe ella misma. Nunca descansó en el suelo, el cuerpo carbonizado y humeante, la vida lentamente fluyendo fuera de ella. Nunca susurrando "Adiós".

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

_(Pronto sé que despertaré de este sueño)_

Era una pesadilla. Él sabía que era una pesadilla. No podia haber pasado. No a ella. Jamás a ella. Era la que menos se lo merecía. Tan llena de vida e inocencia, y un siempre constant deseo de hacer el bien y ayudar a todos. ¿Por qué ella?

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_

_(No trates de arreglarme, no estoy roto)_

Pero había sido real. Profundo en su corazón, lo sabía. Ellos trataron de consolarlo. Trataron de mejorar las cosas. Él soltó una risa ahogada. ¡Él estaba bien! ¡Nada estaba mal con él! Él no estaba… roto, o cualquier otra cosa. Pero él se conocía mejor. Ni siquiera Padmé pudo ayudarlo. Arreglarlo. Había pasado ese punto hacía mucho tiempo. Esto no era una herida que pudiese sanar. Era una cicatriz. Las cicatrices no se van.

_Hello_

_(Hola)_

Su voz no salía de su cabeza. Sonaba igual que lo había hecho en los numerosos planetas que había estado. La voz de una pequeña hermana saludando a su hermano mayor. Ellos eran familia. Eran.

_I'm the lie living for you so you can hide_

_(Soy la mentira viviendo por ti así puedes esconderte)_

Le mintió a todos los demás. Pretendió ser el mismo. Esa mentira vivió su vida mientras él se escondía muy profundo en su interior. Se escondió de la verdad. El dolor y la pena que habían causado que fuera así.

_Don't cry_

_(No llores)_

Demasiado tarde. Lágrimas, silenciosas y lentas, se arrastraron por sus mejillas. No se molestó en secarlas.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_(De pronto sé que no estoy durmiendo)_

Tenía que dejar de pretender. Había sucedido. Ella estaba muerta. Se había ido. No era sólo una pesadilla, no más. Lo había seguido hasta el mundo real. Y ahora estaba siendo perseguido por su recuerdo, un recuerdo que aún debería estar riendo frente a él. Ahora sólo había silencio. Un vacío donde ella había estado. Un vacío que jamás podría ser llenado.

_Hello, I'm still here_

_(Hola, sigo aquí)_

Ella aún estaba en su corazón. Llevaba su recuerdo a todas partes. Todavía podía escuchar su voz, si así lo quería. "Ey, Skyguy!" decía. "Ey, Snips" susurró en respuesta. Él todavía seguía allí. Y si él seguía allí, ella también. Así es como funcionaba. Él la mantendría con vida, de ahora en más. Mientras él estuviese allí, ella jamás moriría.

_All that's left of yesterday_

_(Todo lo que queda de ayer)_

Se sentó en su cama y tomó su mochila. Abriéndola, sacó su tocado de dientes de Akul. Por alguna razón, ese día, ayer, sólo un día antes, ella había decidido no usarlo. Dijo que estaría más seguro allí. Estaba en lo cierto, por supuesto. Sin dudas se habría perdido cuando su cuerpo se derrumbó al suelo.

Él estaba roto. Algo era diferente dentro de él. Algo había cambiado. Chasqueado. Había perdido demasiado por esa estúpida guerra y peleas. Demasiado.

Apretando en su puño el tocado, Anakin se incorporó, y dejó la habitación, aferrando el único pedazo de Ahsoka, su último vestigio de familia, en su mano.

* * *

Los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos ^^ y estoy segura que a la autora le gustará saber la acogida que ha tenido su historia entre los lectores de habla castellana, así que no tengan miedo y dejen un review :D

Kind Regards,

**.Onryo.**


End file.
